


Shut Me Up

by yiendere



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jinwoo, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Loving boyfriends Jinhyuk, M/M, Minhyuk spends a lot of time on Jinwoo's bedroom, Sir Kink?, Verbal Humiliation, aftercare is mentioned in the end, degradation kink, i guess?, never forget after care!, so they take advantage of that, submissive Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “Why are you on my bed again?”Jinwoo asked once more, as his eyes landed on the tease of a boyfriend that refused to leave his bedroom.“You’re acting like I don’t spend most of my time here, babe”
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty Jinhyuk fic for y'all!! Hope you like it!
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

“Why are you on my bed again?”

Jinwoo's exasperating yet playful laugh sounded across the elder's room, eyes meeting the image of his boyfriend lying tummy down on his bed, legs raised and swinging in the air as he looked at Jinwoo sideways, a smile of his own covering his face.

“You’re acting like I don’t spend most of my time here, babe” and in reality the youngest was right; since they started dating, the two of them spent perhaps too much time in Jinwoo's bed as if it had become their secret hiding place where they could do ... various things.

But that also implied that Minhyuk had not been back to his own apartment in days. Not that Bin was going to be super worried that his friend would spend endless days at his boyfriend's house; Bin even considered it a blessing and a good reason to bring Myungjun to his bed as well. It was a win-win situation for both of them. But Jinwoo knew that one day Minhyuk would have to return or this would become a constant ... and Jinwoo was becoming very attached.

“I know,” the older replied “that’s why I’m asking” 

Jinwoo walked to the bed where his boyfriend's tight, bulky ass caught his attention in those sweatpants too tight in the right places. With a sigh, Jinwoo patted the other's ass “come on, move over I wanna lay down too”

Minhyuk just complained with a whine that shouldn't have made Jinwoo's cock come alive the way it did, but Jinwoo decided to ignore his own body for now.  
“Meanie” Minhyuk rolled over, facing Jinwoo and making grabby hands towards the older “you could have just sat on my legs… maybe played with my butt a little; I don’t know… just a thought”

And Jinwoo did not want to believe in the other's audacity and bravery, but that the other had made him laugh with his courage, that he did. And for seconds Jinwoo pondered, looking the other up and down and glimpsing in past memories Minhyuk's sculpted and naked body under his. Perhaps Minhyuk's suggestion was not really a bad idea.

But Jinwoo wasn’t dumb, and he knew his lover all too well. Really, he appreciated the way Minhyuk had his knees up and legs spread already, waving slowly and innocently like the wind, as if Minhyuk didn’t know what the fuck he was doing to Jinwoo’s cock that moment. He also had his arms sprawled up and above his head, that lovely cheek resting against his bicep and tempting puppy eyes looking up at Jinwoo.

“Are you really just gonna stand there and undress me with your eyes or…?” Minhyuk's provocative voice drove him back to earth, slowly shaking his head and fixing his eyes on the younger man's face. The bed dropped slightly with Jinwoo's weight landing on the mattress, on his knees in front of Minhyuk, and his cock covered by his shorts too close to the other's face.

“And are you going to pretend like you don’t want this?” it was Jinwoo's turn to be a little more daring and leave Minhyuk almost speechless, looking at how the other's eyes almost crossed when trying to look at the big bulge in Jinwoo's shorts that was so close and yet so far, and Minhyuk wanted to dart out the tip of his tongue and lick it at that moment but preferred to control himself for a little longer

Minhyuk certainly didn’t trust his voice to speak when he was becoming increasingly hard and hornier by the second, so he just touched the older man's soaring bulge, so close to his nose and asking for a caress. His hand massaged Jinwoo's cock, hearing the other's breathing become more breathless with the sudden contact even though Jinwoo's shorts were preventing Minhyuk from touching him as he really wanted.

“Off…” Minhyuk risked to speak, voice filled with lust and eyes begging looking up at Jinwoo “take these off”

Honestly, Jinwoo didn't want to spend so much time teasing Minhyuk, as his own cock screamed for the other's touch ... and maybe a little more than that. With his thumbs slowly pulling on the shorts that had been on him for too long, Jinwoo pulled them all the way down, revealing how hard he was, right hand coming straight to touch his growing cock, and Minhyuk almost drooled at the sight.

Jinwoo was thick, not the biggest cock out there for sure, but the thickness of the older one always filled Minhyuk up to the brim, and the stretch was always lovely. So really, Minhyuk had no complaints, it was actually the other way around; Minhyuk was completely hypnotized by his boyfriend’s deliciously looking cock.

Minhyuk whined once again in protest, lower lip caught between his teeth and biting hard enough it hurt.  
“What’s the matter?” now Jinwoo was just being beyond a tease, his tone was genuinely mocking “so brave a second ago, now you can’t even use your words to ask for what you want?”

Minhyuk’s legs closed by instinct, that small moment of friction catching his cock by surprise and making him moan out loud for his lover to hear, and Jinwoo loved the sound of the other’s arousal  
“You’re so horny, baby” Jinwoo’s voice was truly like a drug for Minhyuk; whenever he spoke down at him like he was too vulnerable to do anything by his own, he felt the most aroused. He loved being treated like a dumb hole. Nothing more, just Jinwoo’s personal sex toy.

Was that too much to ask for at that moment?

Minhyuk’s curious and desperate hand reached up for Jinwoo’s cock, wrapping around the tip and moving his palm slowly to appreciate how it leaked with small beads of pre-cum already.  
He looked, for lack of a better word, cockmatized. If that was even a word.

“Hmm, where do you want it, baby?” Jinwoo asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Minhyuk was forced out of his trance, hand steadily still jerking his boyfriend off slowly, eyes never leaving Jinwoo’s as he spoke with the most captivating and lustful voice “in my mouth, Sir. Please, I haven’t touched myself all day… I deserve it”

None of them could pinpoint exactly when did they decide to use honorifics in bed, but Jinwoo remembers one faithful night Minhyuk let the word slide and it caught both by surprise… a good one, to be precise. From that night on, when Minhyuk is truly just a horny mess, he’ll call Jinwoo ‘Sir’ and hope the older will fall for his charms.

Which he always does, uh?

Jinwoo had to chuckle lowly, hand coming down to press on both sides of Minhyuk’s mouth to force him to open it, tongue coming immediately out and trying to grab a taste of the other’s angry red cock.  
Taking the opportunity, Jinwoo took hold of his cock with his free hand and pulled it away from Minhyuk’s own desperate grasp, grabbing it firmly and slapping it on Minhyuk’s tongue as soft and whiny moans escaped the younger’s mouth with each premeditated slap.

“Dumb little bitch is hungry for my cock, uh?” and Jinwoo didn’t have to say those words twice, Minhyuk nodded so vigorously and moaned with a desperation he hadn’t heard before, and anyone would feel pity for the poor hopeless boy.  
“That’s right, baby” Jinwoo spoke, positioning himself right in front of Minhyuk’s face, each knee trapping his head in place, and quite literally Minhyuk now had nowhere to go. He just had to stay there and serve his Sir like he so badly wanted to.

“Open up…” Jinwoo ordered, watching as the younger obliged without complaints, arms once again above his head and steady in place, tongue out and waiting for anything Jinwoo had in mind for him “now, are you gonna take my cock like the nasty cock slut you are?”

And Minhyuk once again nodded, the feeling of having only Jinwoo’s tip now touching his darting tongue making him dizzy and growing more and more aroused. He just wanted to be used already.

Jinwoo noticed the uneasiness of the other, the hand that was once useful to open Minhyuk’s mouth now moving to his hair to pull at it and Minhyuk moaned, the sudden grasp hurting in the best way on his scalp.

And soon Jinwoo’s hips were moving forward, allowing his thickness to fill Minhyuk’s mouth slowly and testing first to see if his baby was comfortable like this. Jinwoo would never carry on a scene if Minhyuk wasn’t okay, and that’s something both of them know.  
Minhyuk's mouth looked like it was going to tear at any moment; Jinwoo's cock was no joke, it was thick and penetrated deep into his mouth, not touching his throat just yet but filling him up so much he felt saliva falling down the corners of his mouth.

“Look how fucking pretty you look like that,” the older dared to speak, his own arousal taking over his foggy mind “filled with my cock, you can’t even speak… so beautiful like that”  
Jinwoo was truly captivated by the image of Minhyuk taking his cock so well, salivating and trying to swallow more of it with every hiccup for air. His eyes closed and started to water, and Jinwoo didn't want to sound sick but the image of Minhyuk crying on his cock was worthy of a photograph.

Without much warning, Jinwoo began to move his hips at a slow, gentle rhythm, just watching the way Minhyuk's red lips took his cock so deep in his mouth, touching his throat and letting it stay there for a few seconds until Jinwoo had pity on the youngest and took the cock out of him, watching as Minhyuk cried little by little and took a deep breath for air he didn't have before. If Jinwoo didn't know how much Minhyuk loves his cock, he would say that the youngest wasn’t feeling well, but it was the other way around.

“M-More…” the ever so hungry Minhyuk begged, mouth gleaming with his own spit, and tongue reaching for Jinwoo’s tip once again in hopes of getting more of his cock “more, much more Sir. Please”

This is what Jinwoo wanted to hear. Without much hesitation, and now with a little more force than before, Jinwoo began to create a faster rhythm entering Minhyuk's mouth and rarely leaving, without great pity and listening to the obscene noises coming from the bottom of the other's throat “That’s it… perfect little cock sleeve… always ready to serve”

Minhyuk was obviously unable to speak, such was the strength with which Jinwoo used his mouth for his pleasure. However, Minhyuk wanted to moan, wanted to roll his eyes with the pleasure of being used and abused so mercilessly by the eldest. If Jinwoo ever wanted to simply tie him to that bed and not let him out and use any of his holes when he needed it most, he would gladly do it. All for Jinwoo, just for Jinwoo.

A stronger swing of hips made Minhyuk gag on Jinwoo's cock harder, and the hand caught in his hair made it fall on Jinwoo's cock even deeper, forcing the younger to take him whole in his mouth and staying there for a few seconds “you really are a useless whore, only good to take cock and that’s it. Should have made you my bitch sooner”

The other's words filled his ears and made his own cock shudder, not touched since they started. But Jinwoo already knew that Minhyuk didn't want to; when the youngest was in this state, he just wanted to serve Jinwoo and nothing else. He didn't care, he just wanted to please his Sir.

Finally dropping the younger boy's hair and completely removing the cock that was more than buried inside Minhyuk's mouth, Jinwoo appreciated the thread of saliva that connected his boyfriend's abused mouth to the tip of his cock. Minhyuk sobbed for air, loud and desperate moans to be heard in the room

“O-Oh God…” Minhyuk spoke, voice agitated and shaky from the abuse “Sir…”  
“Hm, you talk a lot for a useless sex toy, don’t you?” and Jinwoo's words echoed in his head, a little dizzy from the abuse but still conscious to realize that fuck, he was Jinwoo's perfect hole. Just that, nothing more.

“But you’ve been such a good cock slut…” the elder continued his thoughts, thumb caressing saliva covered lips “you deserve a treat, isn’t that right?”

And Minhyuk knew what was coming, and his eyes shone not only with tears but now with something else; his heart pounded in his chest, knowing that Jinwoo would come fully in his mouth and he would swallow everything his Sir had to give him. He was going to be the best bitch for Jinwoo, and that on itself was enough to almost make him come undone.

“Is my slut eager for my cum?” and yet another nod coming from beneath him, mouth opening up again and ready as always “such a good boy… I trained you so well. Now, stay still”

And Minhyuk did so; again he served only as a hole to be abused and to bring pleasure to his owner, the one who tamed him and to whom he belonged completely. Minhyuk was useless for anything else; just to serve his Sir anytime, any minute.

Maybe that was why he was taking his boyfriend's cock so well in his mouth, gagging with each stronger swing of Jinwoo's hips and feeling the older man's orgasm getting closer with the way his movements became more erratic and stronger.

And with each tear shed on Minhyuk's cheeks, and the mess that was his face, another stroke came from Jinwoo to further ruin him.  
Minhyuk seemed to be in a daze with the way he was simply there and served as that man's sexual object.

But all jokes aside, Minhyuk was a perverted and hopelessly in love man.  
And Jinwoo was one lucky bastard for having a Park Minhyuk in his life.

Jinwoo's final shaky stroke was clear to Minhyuk; with each more uncoordinated thrust, the sooner his cum would fall down beautifully down his throat, and Minhyuk wanted so badly to serve as Jinwoo's cum dump.

Knowing that the older man couldn't take it any longer, Minhyuk felt that last strong stroke hitting his throat so hard that he thought he swallowed more than just his boyfriend's cum; little by little, Jinwoo moaned between his orgasm, movements becoming more slow and tired.

Slowly and carefully, Jinwoo came out of Minhyuk's mouth, immediately leaving from top of him and lying down beside him, hand stroking his kinda ruined and glistening face.

“You’re alright? Let me go grab a wet towel-“  
“Hold up, wait” Minhyuk grabbed Jinwoo’s strong arm before he could get up again, bringing him back to bed to lay next to him “not before you kiss me, ‘Sir’”

And now the honorific made Jinwoo blush, coming down from his previous state and realizing how silly it sounded when neither of them was completely in the mood anymore.  
“Come here”

And so, Jinwoo smacked his lips with the dirty mouth of Minhyuk, still signs of his own semen left on his lover’s lips, tongues sliding against each other, and little moans coming out of both as they savored in each other's mouths. 

And then Minhyuk just looked at him, smile on his lips as he stroked his boyfriend's beautiful face “see, now you can carry me to the bathroom and give me the bubble bath I deserve”

Jinwoo sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again and giving Minhyuk a small kiss on the nose, making strides to get up and actually take Minhyuk on his lap to the bathroom “anything for you, my love”

And Minhyuk chuckled “you weren’t calling me that a few minutes ago”

“Oh, shush, I love you”


End file.
